


Part 7: Fight

by JMount74, Lenna_z



Series: Lenna & Janet [7]
Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna_z/pseuds/Lenna_z
Summary: An angry commander and an angry security chief...
Series: Lenna & Janet [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059332
Kudos: 3





	Part 7: Fight

Was this guy really serious? As the man walked towards him, Scott swung his hands and started walking towards him. “People could have died because of your irresponsible behavior! So I’m gonna get in trouble huh, really?!”

“You didn’t cooperate with me! The whole world will learn that you are wrong-“

“And what, are you right? You were the one who was uncooperative, I said I could help but you didn’t allow it even though your teams were dealing with dogs 20 minutes away!“

A few steps remained between them, neither of them intending to stop.

“Of course I’m right! While my teams were on a current role, I did not inform them about this situation because they were already on a mission! This place is within our borde-”

Scott clenched his left hand so hard that blood was leaking from his white bandage. “Are you kidding me!?”

And at that moment he noticed the punch coming towards his face, but there was no time to move.

The man was staring at Scott with a satisfied grin. “Do you think I’m kidding?”

But the man was so busy with his little victory that he didn’t even notice the punch that came to him.

His right hand protested but he didn’t mind. This man must have regretted. A figure appeared in front of him while he was preparing for another punch.

He looked at the man more clearly with his sister’s presence, he was in his age and a little shorter than him.

“Mr. Camberley, if you get one step closer, the consequences-“

“Ahh Mr. Chamberley huh? Who is this beautiful lady, or are you bringing your lawyers with you, just in case?” And he tried to push Kayo with one hand.

However, Kayo resisted and was about to grab his arm but stumbled with a punch.

“Kayo-” She was only holding the right side of her face, so he turned back to the damn man. “What the hell are you doing?!” 

“Ahh what, I punched your beautiful lawyer and this is just the begin-“

And Scott gave him a satisfying punch. He was preparing for more, but his sister was in front of him again and punched him instead. “Kayo…”

She ignored her brother’s voice. Prevented the punch from the stupid man and she kicked the left side of the man and then punched another punch in the face.

The pain in her hand was more than the pain in her right eye, and she let out a small breath.

The man had lost his balance and she used it to knock him down. Another punch near his ear and the man was knocked down.

She bent over and pressed one knee to the man’s chest. “Hah, Is that really the best you can do?”

“Kayo-”

“Listen to me, Mr. Know-It-All, I’m not a lawyer, I’m the chief of security of the International Rescue.” She punched his right eye. “People could have died because of you, there were children for God’s sake!”

“Lady-“ She heard another voice she didn’t recognize but she didn’t even care.

“I know who your connections are, but I swear if you don’t shut up I’ll shut you up. If I tell the world the truth, you will lose everything you brag about and trust.”

She took another punch. “You are lucky that nobody died here.”

She was preparing for another but someone grabbed her arm, another hand snaked through her waist and forced her to look at the person who stopped her.

She thought it was Scott, but the brown eyes stared at her carefully and looked anxiously into her right eye.


End file.
